


Can't Get Enough

by orphan_account



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, Dirty Talk, Dom Robin, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Light Dom/sub, Mirror Sex, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Public Sex, Rough Sex, Spanking, Sub Evil Queen | Regina Mills, TAKE ME TO CHURCH, Teasing, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, and holy water, i need jesus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:32:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Regina and Robin have public sex and then some.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Get Enough

**Author's Note:**

> This is so very dirty, I'll just see myself to church now.
> 
> You guys enjoy! (and remember Jesus) ;DD

Robin quietly groaned in exasperation as Regina grabbed his hand and dragged him into yet another shop. 

They’ve been doing this for a few hours already and Robin was growing tired of watching Regina try on dresses, skirts, shoes and then dresses _again_. As stunning as she looked in every single one of those clothes, what he truly wanted was to finally be able to toss them all aside and feel her skin against his. To smell the sweet scent of her hair as he positioned himself on top of her. 

Lost in his thoughts, he stepped closer to Regina and inhaled the scent of her hair as she flipped it aside and proceeded farther into the shop. 

Only then did Robin realize what kind of shop it was. 

It was a _lingerie_ shop. 

_She was seriously trying to kill him,_ Robin thought as Regina began going through the underwear, looking for the size. 

“Regina?” She lifted her head to look at him, holding a black bra in one hand and matching panties in the other. “Wouldn’t it be better if I just-“ He motioned to the exit with his left hand as he was carrying more bags than he could count in his right one. “waited outside?” He finished. 

Regina furrowed her brows. 

“I was hoping you would help me choose.” 

Robin winced. 

“I’m not sure that’s a good idea.” Seeing her in those tight skirts was a _torture_ , and they didn’t even reveal any skin. And now she would have him help her choose lingerie? _She was doing this on purpose, there was no other explanation._

“Why not?” Regina stepped closer to him. “You can tell me which color you like best.” 

Before Robin could object, she pressed a kiss to his cheek, barely touching his lips and continued going through lingerie as he followed her farther and farther into the shop. 

Robin felt his control slipping and tried not to look at the garments Regina had chosen. He tried not to think about what will happen to him when he sees her in them. Robin was sure she’d noticed his widened pupils when she motioned him to follow her towards the fitting rooms. 

Robin tried to even his breathing when she dissapeared behind one of the doors and locked it. It would have helped if he didn’t have to see her in lingerie moments later. 

He soon heard Regina unlock the door and she opened it. 

She was wearing a dark red bra and matching panties. Robin squeezed the bags in his hands tighter to prevent himself from backing her up against the wall and taking her right there, in a place full of people. 

“What do you think about this one?” Regina asked and bent forward a little to fix the panties. 

_There was no going back,_ Robin realized when his eyes lingered on her exposed breasts even when she straightened her back and looked at him again as he felt his cock beginning to harden. 

Regina obviously pretended not to notice where he was looking. 

“I’m gonna try this other one, I like the color even better.” She quickly locked herself inside again and Robin winced as his cock pressed painfully against his zipper. He quickly looked around; all the other fitting rooms were empty but he could still hear people talking in the shop. 

_Was he seriously considering this? What if they get caught?_

“Dear?” He realized he wandered off from Regina’s fitting room when he heard her voice and turned around. 

She was wearing a black lace bra and panties. The garment looked perfect on her olive skin, highlightening her skin tone and Robin found himself unable to tear his eyes away from the black lace. His gaze travelled up her belly, once again lingered on the skin between her breasts and finaly met her eyes. 

Robin took one slow step towards her and Regina turned her back to him, looking at her reflection in the full-length mirror in the fitting room. Robin slowly approached her, put the bags on the floor next to him and stood right behind her, his hot breath on her skin making her shiver lightly. 

Robin wrapped his hands around her belly, pulling her against him, pressing their bodies together so she could feel his erection. Regina whimpered quietly, closing her eyes and arching her neck back against his shoulder. Robin slipped one hand inside her panties and trailed his fingers past her clit until he felt her wetness on his fingers. 

Throwing all caution to the wind, Robin withdrew from her just long enough to lock the door and came back, pressing her body against the mirror; Regina gasped when her skin first made contact with a cold surface. 

Robin was surprised she didn’t object to this. He supposed she wanted him just as much as he wanted her. 

Robin unclasped her bra and placed it on the hanger, leaning against her ear as Regina positioned her palms flat against the mirror. 

“I’ve wanted you ever since the morning and now that you’re already almost undressed, we might as well make the most out of it, right?” He smirked as he unzipped his jeans and freed his erection, exhaling in relief. 

And if Regina had a chance to stop him before anything happened, she let it slip away when she saw how hard he was for her; meeting his gaze in the mirror, she whispered: _“Fuck me.”_

With his cock twitching in anticipation, Robin hooked his thumbs under the sides of her panties and pulled them down her legs, leaving her completely naked while he was still fully dressed. 

Regina arched her ass towards him and Robin squeezed both her ass cheeks with his hands, massaging them. 

_Oh, how she wanted him to spank her,_ even though she knew it would instantly draw attention to them. From the way he touched her, she knew he wanted it too. Knew he wanted to spank her. Knew this _quick fuck_ wouldn’t be enough for either of them. 

But for the time being it would have to make do. 

Regina bent forward a little, spreading her legs and Robin guided his cock to her pussy, quickly pushing his erection inside. He closed his eyes in pleasure of finally being inside of her and Regina swallowed a moan when his hard cock spread her walls, sending a shiver of excitement through her body when she remembered where they were. He began moving quickly, one of his hands lifted her chin up so their eyes met in the mirror as his other hand massaged her breasts, tweaking the nipples. There was no time for anything else as they both knew they could be heard by someone anytime and Robin increased the speed of his thrusts, praying in his mind that both shop assistants were as busy chatting with each other as they were when he and Regina entered the fitting rooms. 

When Regina’s walls slightly spasmed around his cock, Robin trailed his hand from her breasts down her belly and quickly found her clit, pressing two fingers against it and rubbing in sync with his quick thrusts. Regina gasped and threw her head back against his shoulder as she came, her pussy clenching violently. The sweet scent of her hair filled Robin’s nostrils and all it took was a few more quick thrusts until he came as well, spilling deep inside her. 

As soon as they were done, he quickly pulled his softened cock out of her and zipped his jeans. Regina was still panting hard against the mirror. When she finally turned around, her eyes were dark with arousal and Robin watched as she found her own underwear and started dressing. 

“I still want you.” He whispered as she looked at him while clasping and fixing her bra. 

“Likewise.” Regina pulled her panties up her legs and straightened her dress. “Let’s go home.” 

Robin nodded and collected her bags while Regina paid for her lingerie. 

~

“Talk to me.” Regina said after a few minutes of driving in silence. “Tell me what you’re going to do to me when we get home.” 

Regina focused on the road. She didn’t risk looking Robin in the eyes; hearing his uneven breathing was enough. Instead, she placed one of her hands on his knee, slowly trailing up his thigh. 

“Well, for starters, I’m going to spank you until you’re begging me to fuck you.” Robin paused as his mind drew the picture vividly and more quickly than he thought possible. Regina’s hand continued its journey up his thigh. “And then I’m going to fuck you hard and see how many orgasms you can take.” 

Regina shivered in anticipation in the dark as her hand finally reached Robin’s crotch and she pressed her palm flat against it, cupping gently. 

“I certainly hope you do, dear.” She said as Robin positioned his hand on hers, squeezing himself tighter through the fabric of his jeans. “I _really_ need it rough.” 

Robin suddenly tossed her hand aside from between his legs and leaned closer to her. 

“Do you?” He whispered, his lips barely touching her earlobe, his hand lifting her dress and cupping her core. He could feel her wetness has already soaked through her panties and her inner thighs were slick as well. “Yeah, you’re probably right, you _do_ need it rough.” He applied hard pressure to her core; Regina suddenly hit the brakes and the car came to a screeching halt in the middle of their back yard. 

Robin stepped out of the car first and dragged Regina out of it, pinning her against the house door as he fumbled with the keys. Her lips latched onto his neck and she pushed him inside as soon as he opened the door, roughly pulling his jacket down his arms and throwing it aside. 

They made their way into the dark house pushing each other hard against the wall and ripping off each other’s clothes. 

They never made it to the bedroom; instead, they ended up in the living room and Robin turned on the small lamp next to the couch before bending Regina over the back of it. By now, she was completely naked and he was only in his boxers, his cock hardening and pressing against the fabric. 

Once again, Robin squeezed Regina’s ass cheeks in his hands, massaging them roughly. Regina wiggled her ass slightly and ground her hips together. Robin shoved his leg between hers, feeling her wetness on his skin. Regina moaned loudly when his palm landed on her ass for the first time. Robin then stroked the reddening flesh, caressing it with his fingertips. When he slapped her other cheek and began stroking it, Regina lost patience. 

_“Harder, damn it!”_ She shouted. “Make me _beg!_ ”

Robin smirked and slapped her cheek twice as hard. Regina shrieked and thrashed on the couch, the painful sting on her ass combining with the throbbing between her legs and creating a sensation that clouded her mind for a moment. 

“Like this?” Robin repeated a hard slap on her other cheek. Regina gasped and Robin spanked both her cheeks roughly a few more times until he heard her whine. 

“What was that?” He asked and before she could reply, he slapped her ass even harder than before, the sound echoing loudly through the room. When Regina caught her breath, she turned her head to the side to look at him. 

“Fuck me.” She moaned, her ass cheeks painfully stinging. Robin chuckled. 

“I don’t recall agreeing to take orders from you, do you?” Regina whimpered, her clit throbbing almost unbearably by now. “I’m sure you can ask _nicely._ ” 

Robin stroked her red skin before landing one more hard slap on her ass. 

“ _Please._ ” Regina whispered, trying to brush her clit against the fabric of the couch to relieve the painful throbbing. 

“Yes?” Robin asked, once again slapping her stinging skin, only this time gentler. 

“Fuck me. _Please_ , fuck me, Robin.” She said as loudly as she could between her irregular breaths. 

“Why didn’t you say so at once?” He pulled both of them to the ground and positioned Regina on her back, spreading her legs and laying on his front between them. 

Regina exhaled in relief when the cold floor tiles pressed soothingly against the skin of her ass and Robin began licking her cunt. He pressed his tongue flat against it and trailed up until he reached her clit. Sucking the hardened nub into his mouth he circled it and Regina moaned as her muscles clentched and she came, panting heavily in slight relief. Robin never stopped stimulating her clit, he only picked up the speed and circled it twice as hard, pushing Regina over the edge once again, before she could recover after her first orgasm. He pressed his tongue hard against her clit and Regina tensed, writhing in pleasure. 

Deciding to leave her oversensitive clit for a while, Robin loudly sucked and swallowed all the wetness that her cunt was leaking and withdrew, spreading her with his fingers and finally looking at her throbbing clit and slick opening. 

Regina was reduced to a moaning and whimpering mess by the time he pushed one finger inside her cunt. It slipped in easily all the way and Robin soon added a second and a third fingers. He pumped them in and out for a while and then sucked her clit into his mouth again, making her cum in seconds. 

“ _Fuck!_ ” Regina screamed, wrapping her trembling legs around his upper body. “Don’t stop, Robin! Fuck me hard!” 

Her body was quivering at how sensitive she was to even the slightest of touches but Robin continued fucking her with his fingers, even rougher this time, his tongue pressing hard on her clit. She was cumming again in no time and in between her moans he heard desperation in her voice. 

He lifted himself up from between her legs and pulled his boxers down his legs, finally freeing his hard cock and wrapping his palm around it, stroking himself. 

“Tell me what you want, Regina.” He whispered when their eyes met and leaned down to graze his teeth over her hardened nipples, biting the stiff buds then soothing with soft kisses. Regina arched her body from the floor in pleasure. 

“Fuck me, Robin.” She moaned. “Fuck me until I can’t take it anymore.” 

Robin groaned in arousal as he guided his cock to her pussy, rubbing it against her clit. He then dipped his erection lower, spreading her wet swollen lips and grunted at the feeling of her slick heat. Pressing his tip against her entrance, he spread her legs wider and filled her with one quick thrust. Regina moaned his name and began rocking her hips instantly. Seeing how ready she was, Robin sat down on his heels, lifted her hips up and began fucking her. In this position, he entered her deeper than usually and her body was in front of him in full display. One of her hands pinched her sensitive nipples and the other dipped to her clit, applying hard pressure. At that, he felt her walls clench and her body tensed as another orgasm hit her hard, eliciting his name from her lips. 

While Regina whimpered in pleasure as she pinched her clit, Robin steadily increased the speed of his thrusts. Soon, he was pounding her wet cunt so hard, he was sure they’d both be sore in the morning but right now he couldn’t find it in himself to care as he buried himself in her tight heat _again and again and again._

Regina’s walls clenched again and she screamed in pleasure, her body thrashing against the floor, his cock slipping out of her cunt as she rubbed her clit furiously. Robin held onto her hips tighly, keeping her in place until she relaxed. 

If he thought for a moment that she’s had enough by now, he was proved wrong when Regina turned around and got on her knees, presenting her wet cunt and tight puckered asshole before him. 

Taking a hint, Robin knelt behind her and slipped two fingers in her pussy, wetting them. He then withdrew and pressed them against her tight asshole. Regina held her breath in pleasure as his fingers sunk deep inside her asshole and jerked her hips back against his fingers when they stilled. He pumped in and out of her asshole, slowly at first, then faster and faster until her hips were jerking hard against his hand. Gently stilling her hips by pressing his palm flat against her red skin, Robin slipped a third finger inside Regina’s asshole, twisting his fingers when they were deep inside, spreading her and preparing her for his cock. 

“Fuck me, Robin.” Regina moaned. “Cum in my ass.” 

Robin slowly pulled his fingers out, leaving her asshole gaping. He slipped his cock inside her pussy, coating himself in her sticky juices, then pulled out and pressed the tip against her gaping entrance. Regina impatiently jerked back, impaling herself on his cock. Her ass clenched, tightly enveloping his erection and Robin positioned his hands on her hips, beginning to fuck her ass roughly. 

They both groaned loudly in pleasure as Robin pounded Regina’s tight asshole. Finally feeling his orgasm nearing, Robin found her clit and pinched it in combination with an extremely rough thrust in her ass. 

Regina screamed and her asshole spasmed, causing Robin to thrust roughly a few more times before spilling his seed deep inside her ass. Regina gasped and moaned in pleasure when her tight asshole was filled with hot cum. Robin’s hips jerked in exertion and his cock slipped out of her ass, spilling one last streak of cum on Regina’s back. When his muscles completely gave away, he collapsed on top of Regina, smearing his chest with his own cum. 

Not wanting to hurt Regina, Robin rolled off of her onto his back; Regina then rolled onto hers and they laid on the floor next to each other with the only sound in the house being their heavy panting. 

Having recovered first, Regina positioned herself on her side facing Robin and trailed her index finger up his chest, gathering his cum. Robin’s eyes followed her finger as she lifted it to her mouth, stuck out her tongue and licked, moaning in delight. Obviously not having gotten enough, she lifted herself from the floor and straddled him, leaning down and licking up his chest, collecting more of his cum in her mouth and loudly swallowing after playing with it with her tongue. 

“You taste _exquisite_ , dear.” She said when she was done and pressed her chest against his, Robin’s hands wrapping around her back. “You have _got_ to let me swallow next time.” 

“Not sure when that’s gonna be.” Robin smirked. “Right now I’m feeling a little _worn out_.”

“Are you?” Regina smiled and pressed her lips against his, kissing him with fiery passion. 

“Do you not get tired?” He asked when she broke the kiss, his hands gently stroking her back. 

“Of you? _Never_.” She pulled herself up. “Let’s go shower.” 

Robin nodded and they untangled their bodies, both sweaty and sticky with cum. After stumbling on their weak legs, they managed to stand up and walk to the shower, constantly steadying themselves against one another. 

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't resist including spanking because god do we need more spanking fics for this ship.
> 
> Thanks for reading! Tell me what you think. ;)


End file.
